


Fusion Dance

by wordbending



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/F, First Time, Non-binary character, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexting, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 12:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15630279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordbending/pseuds/wordbending
Summary: It's Steven and Connie's anniversary, but when Steven asks Connie to go to a local cafe and work on her new novel, the last thing she expects is that Steven is up to anything... inappropriate.Little does she know Steven has plans for the evening.





	Fusion Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Under the Collar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8196821) by [wordbending](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordbending/pseuds/wordbending). 



> Obligatory disclaimer: These characters are of age. This takes place after my other stories in the [Her Universe](https://archiveofourown.org/series/560813) series, about a trans Steven Universe discovering her identity and building a relationship with her girlfriend Connie. At this point, Steven and Connie are past college age adults.

 

It's years - _years -_ before Connie and Steven are able to sleep together. And not "sleep in the same bed" sleep together, which had its own problems, but _really_ sleep together. It's not that they don't try. They certainly try. But whenever Connie tries to start anything, carefully and gently leading Steven by the hand the whole way, Steven gets too embarrassed or nervous and backs out.

Connie always respects her girlfriend's space, her consent, so she accepts. She still loves Steven for how sweet and innocent she is, after all. The last thing she'd ever want to do is push Steven too far - turn Steven into something she's not, or doesn't want to be. If Steven's never comfortable with the idea of having sex, and that's what it is they're talking about, Connie can accept that.

So, when Steven asks her to go out for a day to a local coffee shop to write her novel for a few hours, even though she _knows_ it's their anniversary, she still doesn't expect that Steven is up to something... inappropriate. It's not until a few frustrating hours later, when she's managed to write only a few pages and can't seem to get over her writer's block no matter how hard she tries, that Steven starts to text her.

And she almost drops her phone.

The first message is "Come home"

The second message is "I got you a present (ﾉ´ з `)ノ"

The third message, though, is an image.

It's of their shared bedroom. The room is mostly dark and surrounded in what appear to be candles, but that's not what sticks out. What sticks out is that it's a picture of Steven, lying on their bed.

Almost completely naked. There's a rose in her mouth. Wrapped around... around her _penis_ , Connie thinks, inwardly somewhat mortified, is a big pink bow. She's winking.

A blush to defeat all other blushes rises up Connie's cheeks.

Covering the phone with her hand so that nobody passing by sees, she immediately texts back in all caps, "STEVEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING. I'M IN PUBLIC"

There's a few moments before there's any response.

Steven sends a few messages, all in a row: "Oh noooo! I'm sooooo sorry"

"I got so excited!!! I forgot D:"

"Um, this is awkward"

Connie texts back, "Yes. It is."

Steven texts, "You don't like it?"

Anxiously crossing her eyes over the rest of the people in the cafe, Connie texts back, "No, I love it. You're gorgeous."

Then: "Hold on... one second."

Ducking her head down to avoid eye contact with anyone, she stuffs her phone and her laptop into her bag and slinks into the women's bathroom. Luckily, it's a small, local cafe with only a single-use bathroom, and there's nobody in there.

She knows what she's doing is wrong on so many levels, but she can't help it. There's something almost exciting, thrilling about doing this. They've never sexted each other before, not even once, so she's never done it with _anyone_ before. She never even imagined Steven to be the type.

She reaches under her skirt and slowly, shyly, pulls her blue panties down, letting them fall to her ankles. Her heart threatens to burst out of her chest as she takes her phone, sets it to selfie mode, and holds it out in front of herself. Settling up against the wall and lifting her skirt up with her free hand, she takes the photo and sends it.

Her parents would _kill her._

"What do you think?" she says in the text message.

It takes a full minute for Steven to reply. But, when she does, it's with a barrage of heart emojis.

* * *

The bus ride back home is incredibly awkward. She can't stop perspiring, or tapping her fingers against her leg - and she's sure one of the other bus passengers must notice. She's so sure she's going to be caught, that at any second, someone's going to see her text messages (even though she's already deleted them) and... well, who knows. Laugh at her? _Arrest_ her?

When the bus finally arrives at their apartment, she almost doesn't want to get off. This is it, she thinks. She's going to _do it._ With _Steven Universe._

No, she corrects herself. She's going to _have sex_ with Steven Universe. Her girlfriend, the love of her life, the woman she plans to marry. This is normal. She's an adult now, darn it - this is what a lot of couples do. This is what she _wants_ to do.

She gets off the bus and heads up the stairs to her and Steven's apartment, her heart pounding in her ears. She slowly, carefully opens the door, half-afraid her parents - or, specifically, her mother - is going to be standing on the other side of it, crossing her arms and tapping her foot.

"Steven?" she calls out.

"Come in!" Steven's voice responds from their bedroom. "I mean..." She adopts a deeper, 'sexier' voice. "Come in... my lady~"

Connie withholds a giggle. Still such a dork. It's reassuring.

She suddenly stops, midway to the door, as she realizes something. She's never done this before and she isn't actually sure what to do.

"Should I... should I take my clothes off?" she says to the other side of the bedroom door.

There's a pause. She imagines Steven blushing and smiles.

"Uhhhhhh..." says Steven, in her normal voice. "You don't... have to? I guess?"

"Alright," she says, trying to sound teasing. "That can wait, then."

With that, she opens the door. The room is pitch black, except for the candles on every shelf, on every dresser. Fortunately, they aren't on the bed - Steven is at least aware of fire safety, she thinks.

And Steven is laying on the bed, on her side, just like in the photo. The rose is still in her mouth. She wiggles her big black eyebrows when she sees Connie enter.

Connie's eyes can't help but be drawn, though, lower than that, between Steven's legs. Her penis - no, her cock, she corrects herself, because penis is _such_ an unsexy word - is erect. It's straining the big pink bow she's wrapped around it. It's also, she can't help but notice, not circumcised, like she was expecting.

So this is really happening, huh, Connie thinks. She's really about to do this.

Gulping, she crosses the room, sashaying her hips.

"Hey, big girl~" she says, in what passes for her sexiest voice. It's... not great, but it will do. "I heard you got me a gift~"

Steven's faked confidence screeches to a halt as Connie reaches her and crosses her hands down Steven's thick black sideburns, over the rose in Steven's mouth and her scraggly black beard. Like has happened so many times before, Steven gapes like a fish, opening and closing her mouth. The rose falls out of it.

But Connie's not going to let this chance slip away. She leans down over Steven's ear, whispering, "Shhhh. It's me."

And, at those words, Steven reaches up with her huge hands and pulls her down for a kiss.

It's nothing like their normal kisses, so chaste and innocent. It starts that way, for a few seconds, but then it quickly becomes needier, more desperate. Steven's giant hands are entangled in Connie's hair, and Connie reaches right back up and entangles her hands in Steven's massive mane of curly black locks, pulling them as close to each other as they can get. Steven's tongue presses against her lips, and she opens her mouth, allowing Steven's tongue to fill it completely.

Normally, this is as far as they'd get, before Connie would dare to touch her less... discreetly, and Steven would become embarrassed and ask to stop. She knows Steven doesn't want that to happen this time. She _invited her_ to this. She sent a _nude picture of herself_ to her. It's what Steven wants too, and she can only hope Steven won't get cold feet.

She breaks away from the kiss, already breathing heavily, and lets her fingers slide down Steven's naked body.

"Can I...?" she asks, as her fingers trail down past the hardness of Steven's gem, which is glowing a bright pink.

Steven nods rapidly and, slowly, gently, Connie allows her fingers to cross over the bow around Steven's cock. Just as gently, she unties the bow, letting it fall onto the bedsheets, and then touches what it was wrapped around.

Steven winces and lets out a sharp, startled gasp. Her cock twitches in Connie's hand.

"Are you OK?" Connie asks, concerned. "You've touched _yourself_ before, right?"

Steven nods again, although she's blushing deeply. "Yeah, yeah, of course. It's just... sensitive."

Connie bites her lip. "Right, that makes sense... I'll be gentle."

Carefully, so as to not startle her more, Connie wraps her hand the rest of the way around Steven's cock. It's _huge,_ she thinks, even considering how large Steven herself is. Her hand just barely fits around it.

She gives it a few practice strokes, slow and careful. With every stroke, Steven's breathing hitches, and her gem brightens and dims like a strobe light.

"You sure you're OK?" she repeats.

"It feels... it feels... _really good,"_ Steven says, letting out a breath. "It's so... it's so different when it's _you_ touching me."

Encouraged, Connie begins to stroke it a little faster, pulling the foreskin back and forth, her fingers crossing over Steven's pubic hair. Steven's cock twitches again - precum begins to leak out of the end. Steven lets her head fall back, letting out a pleased groan, which is all Connie needs to hear.

She kisses Steven's cheek, continuing to stroke her even as she starts to trail kisses down Steven's jawline, down her sideburns, down her cheeks, over her beard. She plants kisses along Steven's neck, her own breath hitching as she crosses down to Steven's chest, to her large, heavy breasts. She briefly considers kissing them too, but decides against it - she skips past them and kisses down Steven's stomach, her lips almost burning as they kiss Steven's white-hot, glowing gem.

Steven must have realized where she was going with this, because she starts to breathe rapidly, almost hyperventilating.

Connie looks up into Steven's eyes and, with her free hand, tucks her hair behind her ear. "Is this... OK?"

"Y-yeah," Steven stammers. "Yeah, yeah, I want this, Connie. Please."

"OK. Just tell me if I'm going too fast."

Permission granted, Connie adjusts herself to a more comfortable position, sitting on her knees in front of Steven. Steven scoots backwards to give her room to maneuver.

And she leans down. Softly as a feather, she kisses the head of Steven's cock, letting her lips linger there for just a moment. Steven lets out a moan, and she tilts her head before placing her lips against it again.

She tries to remember all the erotica she's read, all the smutty fanfiction. What is she supposed to do now?

Right, she thinks. She sticks out her tongue and licks the tip. She can taste the precum - it's actually a little sweet, not quite as salty as she expects.

"Oh my _god,"_ Steven groans. By what Connie is sure must be instinct, she reaches out and pets Connie's hair. "Connie... that feels _amazing."_

She feels her heart pound at Steven's praise. It's a little weird, she thinks, but it's kind of exciting, having someone praise her for this. It means she's doing it right. It means she's making Steven happy, and there's few things she loves more in the world than making Steven happy.

So, rather than reply, she licks it again, and again, and again. She holds it in her hand as she starts to lick up and down the shaft, planting kisses along its length as she goes. She feels herself blush deeply, as if she's just now realized how close she is to Steven's cock, but she doesn't let it stop her. How can she, with Steven continuing to pet her hair, to loudly moan, with every touch of her lips, of her tongue?

As she licks Steven, she feels something between her own legs pulse with need, eager to be touched. And she obliges, taking her free hand off of Steven's cock and letting it slip between her own legs. She slides her hand into her panties, softly moaning as her fingers cross her clitoris.

"C-Connie?" asks Steven, sounding concerned.

"Shhhh," she says. "This feels good for me too."

Steven nods, seeming to understand. She continues to kiss the tip of Steven's cock, before she opens her mouth as wide as it will go and lets the head of it slip inside.

The moment she does that, Steven's hips thrust forward, too far, too fast. She breaks free, coughing and choking, covering her mouth. It's very, very unsexy, and the good feeling she had thrumming through her dissipates.

Steven is immediately concerned. "Oh my god! Connie, I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to!"

Connie continues coughing, trying to fight her gag reflex. This was going to be harder than she thought. "It's OK, Steven, it's OK! It happens."

Steven taps her fingers together shyly. Connie notices how deeply she's blushing - her whole body is a bright shade of pink, like her gem.

Connie wipes her mouth. "Want to try again?"

Steven nods. "Please?"

"OK... just be careful this time," she warns, before she leans down again and once more takes Steven into her mouth. As her lips slide over Steven's cock, Steven lets out another groan, her hands twitching as she tries not to move. Slowly, very slowly, Connie takes more and more of her into her mouth, letting Steven's cock slide across her tongue.

One step at a time, she thinks. It's not like one of those gross porno videos, the ones she refuses to watch. It's a process.

The good feeling returns, thrumming through her, sending a pulse between her legs, as Steven's breathing becomes more intense. She carefully watches her teeth as she lowers her head more and more, feeling Steven's thick, hard cock come closer and closer to her throat. It seems to fill her whole mouth.

Steadily, she adjusts her position and, once again, slides her hand between her legs, back into her panties. She's surprised to find herself already getting wet, and she lets out a satisfied _mmm_ as her fingers touch her clitoris again.

She reaches the furthest point she can go without gagging, the point where she can start to feel Steven's thick bush of pubic hair against her cheeks. Anything more, she thinks, will break the laws of physics.

Steven, unsteadily, her hands shaking, reaches over and pets her hair again. Slowly, Connie starts to rise back up, Steven's cock sliding back out of her mouth. She lets it slide almost all the way out, feeling her saliva all along its length, before she slowly lowers herself again, letting it fill her mouth back up.

 _Oh my god,_ she thinks. _I'm giving Steven Universe a blowjob._

She nearly laughs. It feels ridiculous. She never would have imagined she'd be doing this with anybody.

But she can't imagine anyone else she'd rather be doing this with.

"Connie," Steven groans as Connie continues to slowly bob up and down her length, all the while rubbing her own clitoris. It seems to be taking all Steven's power not to have her hips twitch. "Connie! I... I can't... I'm going to..."

Connie's eyes widen. She's not ready for _that._ She quickly pulls herself off, taking a deep breath for air and wiping her mouth with her free hand, before taking her other one out of her panties.

Steven's cock, leaking precum everywhere, twitches. Her gem is, at this point, glowing like a fireball - as if Connie needed more proof of just how close she was.

"O-OK, wait," Connie says quickly, trying to slow down her rapidly beating heart. "Let's slow down."

Steven nods, unsurely, before she blinks, an idea seeming to cross her mind. "Why don't I... why don't I do you instead?"

Connie blushes a very dark shade of brown, immediately knowing what Steven is suggesting. It's something she's thought about for a long time, every time she touches herself while reading erotic fanfiction.

"Are... are you sure?" Connie asks, as much to herself as to Steven.

Steven nods. "It's only fair."

Connie's heart continues to pound as she realizes what this means. For Steven to do... to do _that..._ she has to take her clothes off. Or, well, it'd certainly make it _easier_ for her, at least.

"I have to... get undressed," she says, rather shyly.

"Do you want me to close my eyes?" says Steven, and Connie almost giggles. Steven's always so polite, even in a situation like this.

"No," Connie says, "but why don't you help me?"

Steven gulps, but she nods anyway, scooting closer to Connie. Connie reaches down for the hem of her shirt - a simple white polo top, and Connie briefly regrets not wearing something more sexy - and Steven helps her lift it over her head, leaving Connie's black bra exposed. They set the polo aside and Steven reaches around her back. With a little effort, she undoes the hook of Connie's bra, helping her to take it off.

Now her chest is bare, Connie thinks. Even after all that, she still fears that pang of fear that if her parents found out, they would murder her on the spot. Much less if they found out about the naked girl in front of her, or the things she'd just did with her.

"Can I... can I touch them?" Steven says, staring at Connie's breasts with stars in her eyes. Connie giggles.

"Sure."

Steven reaches out with both hands and takes Connie's breasts in them. "Boop."

Connie breaks out into peals of laughter. "Oh my god, you _dork."_

Steven grins. "But that's why you love me, right?"

"You know it."

Now, though, she thinks, comes the hard part. She sits up, allowing Steven access to her black skirt, to the zipper near the back. Steven unzips her, and she starts to scoot her butt out of the skirt, until it falls onto the bedsheets. With some effort, she pulls her legs out of her skirt, setting it aside. Now she's just in her blue panties, which she again regrets aren't a very sexy pair, a pair of white stockings, and simple black loafers. She takes the shoes off and unrolls and removes the stockings.

The panties she's in now don't even match her bra, or look good with her skin color - they were just the cheapest underwear she could find, but Steven doesn't seem to care. She just stares at Connie's panties, gulping. She reaches out for them with twitchy, trembling hands, and Connie reaches out and stops her.

"It's OK," she says. "I can do it."

And, swallowing _her_ breath, she hooks her hands into her panties and pulls them down. Even though she already showed Steven what she looked like without them earlier, she still momentarily freaks out. It's not just at the very idea of what she's doing, but at the million questions racing through her mind: what if Steven doesn't like the way she looks? What if she doesn't like that she doesn't shave there, for example? What if vaginas just gross her out?

Steven, though, responds by leaning forward and immediately burying her face in it _._ Steven's nose presses up against her labia, her beard scratching against her pubic hairs, as she dives in and starts licking eagerly. Connie gasps deeply, shocked at the unfamiliar sensation - she grabs onto Steven's hair, onto her mane of ringlets for support. Steven reaches out, grabs at her legs, and slowly lowers her onto the bedsheets. In moments, her panties are on the bedsheets, she's on her back with her legs spread wide, and Steven is staring up at her with her face right between them.

Steven lifts her head. She licks her lips, which would normally be cute but in this context is _obscene,_ and says, "Is that good?"

Connie nods, still reeling from what's happening. "It's... it's _really_ good, but... try going a little higher. You know where the clitoris is, right?"

Steven frowns. "Um... sort of?"

"It's at the top," she explains lamely. She'd had such thorough sex education classes, not just at school but from her mother's explanation of the birds and bees, that she can't wrap her head around the idea that someone _doesn't_ know all the parts of the vagina. But Steven is nothing if not innocent. "I guess you can't see it very well in this lighting, but, uh, it's the little thing that looks kind of like a bead?"

Steven nods, before lowering her head again. Connie can't really see what's happening, but then she feels a tongue roughly prodding at her clitoris.

"Gentler," she says, almost laughing. "But you've got the right idea."

Steven starts to lick more gently, closing her eyes and flicking her tongue over it. The sensation, to Connie, who has only imagined it, is so intense it's indescribable - she lets out a sharp gasp and rolls her hips into it, reaching out and grabbing onto Steven's hair with her hands. She pushes her girlfriend deeper into her, and probably feeling encouraged by everything she's doing, Steven starts to lick her more quickly, more eagerly.

"G-gentle, gentle," Connie says again, petting Steven's hair. She finds it feels better the slower Steven licks, which isn't anything like in all the erotica she's read. She's always imagined that the rougher you were, the better it felt. "You're doing... doing good. _Really_ good."

Steven nods, which is a weird sensation considering where her head is, and continues to lick her, slowly rolling her tongue over her clitoris. Connie lets out a pleased hum, continuing to pet Steven's hair - she can feel her hips twitch as they try to meet Steven's tongue.

There's another sensation too, one she wasn't expecting. It's the feeling of Steven's breath against her, getting hotter and heavier. She's beginning to pant now, and her hot, unsteady breath against her sensitive clitoris is an incredible feeling.

In fact, Steven's almost starting to breathe _too_ fast.

"Ican'tbreathe," Steven suddenly says, pulling away from between her legs and taking a big gasp for air.

"Are you... are you alright?" Connie says, startled.

"Yeah, uh... yeah," Steven says, panting as she wipes sweat off her brow. "Whew. This is a lot harder than I thought."

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to," Connie assures her, but Steven shakes her head.

"I want you to feel good too, Connie," she says. "And this feels good for you, right?"

Connie nods. "It feels _amazing."_

Steven grins, before descending back between her legs.

"Be careful to breathe!" Connie says to her, and Steven reaches a hand up and gives her a thumbs up before she feels her breath on her clitoris again.

Then she feels Steven's tongue flicking across it. She feels an immediate shudder throughout her whole body, a warm pulse between her legs that demands to be satisfied. Her hips twitch again, against Steven's tongue, and she can feel herself becoming very wet - something she can only hope Steven doesn't find too gross.

But it's not enough. She doesn't want to just relax, sit back, and enjoy it - she wants _more._ She feels like if she doesn't ask for it, beg for it, she doesn't know what she's going to do.

"Higher," she instructs, gripping Steven's hair and pushing Steven's face, her tongue, deeper into her, and Steven obliges, licking at a higher spot on her clitoris. She lets out a soft moan, biting her lip to stop it, as her hips spasm against Steven's mouth.

It's still not enough. It feels like her brain is working overdrive, trying to find the perfect position, the perfect rhythm. She's never felt anything like it before, not in any of the times she's touched herself. There's something about it that's completely intoxicating.

"Try... try making circles."

Steven obliges again, starting to trace little circles around her clitoris with her tongue. She lets out a sharp gasp, her fingers tightening in Steven's hair.

There's something about Steven being the one doing this to her, doing everything she says as she tries her hardest to please her, that makes this even more exciting. It's her girlfriend, the woman who cares for her more than anyone else in the whole universe - how many years has she been waiting to make her feel this way, too shy to make her desires known? How long has Connie _herself_ been waiting for someone to make her feel this way?

She grips the bedsheets as Steven buries her face deeper into her, encouraged by Connie's other hand in her hair, petting her.

"That's good," she breathes out, "that's so good."

Steven plants a kiss on Connie's clitoris, which nearly makes Connie let out another moan, her grip tightening on the bedsheets as she tries not to slam her thighs together and squeeze Steven's head between them.

Steven's hands, which so far have been holding her legs for support, reach up and unsteadily grip at her stomach, which contracts unevenly with her heavy, labored breathing. All without moving her head up to see, she reaches her hands up and up, until they find their mark and clutch at her small breasts. As Steven continues to lick at her, her hands squeeze them, her fingers playing with her nipples.

" _Steven,_ " she breathes out, letting her head fall back against the bed. She's gasping for air, keening for Steven's touch, the feeling of Steven's tongue against her. She can feel herself growing close, and she doesn't want to stop even for a second, but there's one thing she's sure will push her over the edge. "Steven, wait..."

Steven raises her head up from between Connie's legs, her face flushed, her breathing heavy. "What is it, Connie?"

"I need you... I need you to..." She blushes, suddenly embarrassed, biting her lip as she tries to find the words. She knows what she wants, desperately, but she almost can't bring herself to ask it. It somehow feels too obscene.

"Hmm?"

"S... suck on it," she says softly, reaching down and petting Steven's sideburns.

Steven nods, takes a deep breath, and leans down again. She plants another kiss on Connie's clitoris, causing Connie to let out another gasp, and then reassuringly gives her breasts a tiny squeeze, as if to tell her to relax.

Then, unsurely at first, she starts to suck on the end of her clitoris. Even this experimentation, to someone who's never experienced anything like it before, is beyond belief - Connie lets out a loud, unabashed moan, gripping Steven's hair so hard she's sure it must hurt. Steven responds by sucking more eagerly, more intently, all while her hands continue to squeeze and play with her breasts.

"Steven!" she moans. " _Steven!_ "

Steven just continues to suck on her clitoris, planting kisses all along it, moving her head up and down, left and right, as she adjusts to new positions. Connie can feel the pressure building, her hips spasming as she mindlessly pets Steven's hair, trying to encourage her not to stop, not for anything.

She's not sure how much longer she can last. The feeling between her legs is more intense than anything she's ever felt, and to think Steven's the one doing it to her is making her hormones go crazy, filling her brain with a love for her girlfriend that's greater even than when they're fused. She's breathing so heavily that her breaths are coming out in short, sharp gasps.

"Steven, Steven..." she says desperately, trying to speak. "I'm going to... I'm going to..."

And she can't hold it back any more. Steven, on cue, sucks as hard as she possibly can, squeezing her breasts with her hands, and Connie can't even bring herself to stop as several deep, deep moans escape her lips, all in a row.

She almost sees stars as her hips wildly spasm against Steven's tongue, against Steven's mouth, unable to control herself anymore. Steven continues to lick and suck as she rides out the throes of her orgasm, her legs twitching wildly. Eventually, her hips start to spasm less and less, her legs relax, her body falls from where it's risen up to back down against the bedsheets, and her moans come to a stop.

She struggles to breathe, blinking away the tears in her eyes. She lets out an unsteady, happy laugh as Steven rises from between her legs, breathing just as heavily herself.

"Was it... was it good?" Steven asks.

"That was amazing, Steven," she says, reaching out and petting Steven's hair, running her hands along her beard. Her beard, she can't help but notice, is wet, and Steven reaches up and wipes her mouth.

"I'm so happy, Connie!" she says, grinning. Knowing Steven, Connie's sure she'll want to hug her, and sure enough, Steven reaches down, lifts her up off the bed, and pulls her into a hug, squishing Steven's bare breasts against Connie's own. Connie smiles awkwardly, still feeling flushed.

But she doesn't have to look down to see Steven is still hard, her cock still wet with precum. She gives Steven a sly smile, before reaching down and touching it with the edge of her fingers - Steven winces, letting out a sharp gasp.

"You don't think we're done, do you?" she teases. "It's not fair if only _I_ get to enjoy myself."

Steven's eyes widen, and Connie gently shoves her off of herself. She pushes Steven back against the bed, until she's laying flat on her back, her huge, naked body pressed against it. Steven stares at her, stiff as a board, her breathing heavy.

"You want this too, right?" she says, as she gets up and swings her leg over Steven's hips. She raises herself so that she's straddling Steven, Steven's cock aimed at her entrance. "To go all the way?"

"A-all the way?" Steven stammers, and for a moment, Connie is concerned. She stops herself from going any further.

"That... _is_ what you want, right? To do this...?"

Steven blushes a deep shade of red. Her gem begins to glow a brighter shade, coating the room in pink light.

She hears Steven gulp. Her voice jumps an octave. "Y-yes! I want to!"

"Are you sure?" she says, even knowing how hard it must be to be sure with the way she's positioned at that very moment. She reaches out with unsteady hands and pets Steven's hairy cheek, trying to be reassuring.

Steven nods. "Yeah, yeah. I'm sure. More than anything."

Connie nods, feeling her heart start to pound again as she reaches down and adjusts Steven, almost pressing the head of her cock against her entrance.

And she stops as she realizes, at the last possible second, that she's forgotten something. She slaps her hand over her face.

"Um, what is it, Connie?" Steven asks, sounding very confused.

"The condoms," Connie replies. "I can't believe I forgot the condoms."

"Oh!" says Steven. "I made sure to buy some! They're in my purse."

On the one hand, Connie feels a sense of relief that she can put this off for another few minutes, and she sighs. On the other hand, she thinks as she climbs off of Steven, there's a part of her that feels rather awkward about interrupting their foreplay... but she doesn't want to get pregnant. She doesn't even want to know what would happen if a half-gem girl got her pregnant. Would Steven pass on her gem to her child? Would Steven _disappear,_ like her mother did? They definitely didn't teach _that_ in her sex ed classes.

Of course, they'd also taught her in her sex ed classes that she was supposed to have put the condom on before any kind of sex at all, and she hadn't done that either. Safety was important, but she'd never heard of anyone actually giving a blowjob to someone with a condom on. That sounded gross.

"Where's your purse?" she calls out, feeling rather strange to be walking around her apartment naked.

"In the bathroom."

Connie crosses the room to the bathroom, opening the door and flicking on the light. She remembers, years ago now, when Steven had gotten aroused and her gem had burned her, and they'd been so shy about exposing even their underwear to each other. Now they were... they were having _sex,_ she thinks. They were going to... she almost dreads using the word... to have _intercourse._

She finds Steven's pink purse, sitting by the sink, Steven's clothes neatly folded on the toilet seat nearby. She opens the purse and quickly finds a package of condoms. She's somewhat mortified to notice that they're in an extra-large size - she's not sure she's ready for this either, but she opens the package and takes one out anyway. She also notices a canister of lube - she takes that out too, happy that Steven's come prepared.

Even if she _did_ forget them in her purse.

"Found them!" she calls out.

"OK! I'm, uh, ready?"

She leaves the bathroom, turning off the light, and Steven is still in the exact same position she'd left her in, laying on her back on the bed and twiddling her thumbs. Connie can't help but giggle. Steven sits up when Connie emerges from the bathroom, smiling at her, and Connie waves the wrapped condom at her.

She can't help but notice, though, that Steven is just as hard as ever, her cock sticking up from between her legs like a thick, fleshy flagpole. She wonders what Steven's been thinking about for the last few minutes.

Connie, though, still can't believe she's going to do this.

"You know how to put one of these on?" she says, as she climbs up onto the bed.

"Um..." says Steven, blushing. "No...? Sorry."

Connie tries not to laugh. Steven really is so innocent. She can't believe Greg never taught her about any of this stuff - maybe he just thought it was too awkward of a conversation. Or maybe it's been so long that Steven's just forgotten. Steven is twenty-five years old now, after all.

"It's fine, it's easy," Connie says, "I'll do it for you."

She opens the wrapper off the condom, taking the little tube of rubber out. Carefully, she unrolls it, making sure to place the right end of it over the head of Steven's cock. She finds it's a little slippery with Steven's precum still coating her shaft, but it snaps on without an issue, and she unrolls it until Steven's entire cock is covered snugly. Then she opens the canister of lube she left lying on the bedside, dips her fingers into it, and begins to spread the lube along Steven's length.

Steven gulps, looking down at herself as Connie continues to stroke her cock. "Are... are we really going to...?"

Connie gives her a quick kiss, right on the lips. "Yes. Don't worry. I trust you."

Steven nods and lays back down, in the same position she was in before, crossing her arms over her chest. Connie presses her hands against Steven's shoulders for support and, once again, raises herself over Steven's hips, straddling her as she lowers herself over Steven's cock.

Taking one hand off Steven's shoulder, almost losing her balance when she does, she reaches between Steven's legs and adjusts Steven's cock, pressing it up against her entrance. Between the lube and how wet Connie still is, Steven's cock starts to easily slide in, even considering the size difference between them.

Steven gasps sharply, grabbing onto Connie's thighs for support, and Connie can't help but wince as the head of Steven's cock enters her fully. It's _big,_ she thinks. Too big. She knows what vaginas are made for, but there's no way it will fit, will it?

"Hold... hold onto it," she instructs, and Steven nods, reaching between their legs and gripping her cock. Taking her own hand off it, Connie unsteadily reaches between her legs and spreads out her labia with her fingers before lowering herself further and further onto Steven's cock.

It doesn't hurt at first. She expects it to, no matter how much she tries to relax, but Steven's cock slides in easily - maybe the lube helped, or how wet Connie was from the foreplay before. It's a strange sensation, having Steven inside her. There's a pressure, like a big rubber tube is forcing its way into her, which isn't anything like in her erotic stories. She takes deep breaths as she slowly lowers herself, secure in the knowledge that she's doing this with Steven, that she wants this as much as Steven does.

Steven's breathing becomes even heavier, while the glow of her gem becomes brighter and brighter, covering their bodies. Connie can see it clearly in the pink light - Steven's condom-covered cock inside her, between her own fingers, steadily disappearing past her pubic hair and into her. Even in spite of the strangeness of having Steven inside her, the sight of it is enough to send a pleasurable thrum between her legs again.

Slowly, so slowly she's sure it must be agonizing to Steven, she continues to lower herself onto Steven's cock. Steven moans as Connie feels Steven's cock filling her, spreading her out. This is really happening, she thinks again, almost laughing at how ridiculous it is. She's really having sex with Steven Universe, after all these years.

She can't help but wince again as she lowers herself further, and she feels Steven's fat, thick cock stretching her out as far as it feels like it will go. She _is_ still a virgin, after all, hymen or no - she's never stuck anything this big inside herself before. She's been too embarrassed about masturbation to ever buy herself a dildo to practice on - and she imagined Steven would have been mortified if she'd so much as found her vibrator, which she hides in her underwear drawer.

She sits there for a moment on Steven's cock, breathing heavily. She can see Steven's chest and stomach contracting as Steven herself, below her, struggles to breathe.

"Does this..." Connie says, struggling to speak. She reaches out and pets Steven's cheek, running her hands down her beard. "Does this feel good to you...?"

Steven nods slowly. Connie sees her swallow. "Yeah, Connie. This feels _so_ good."

"How does it feel?"

"Warm," Steven says, blushing an even deeper shade of pink than she already is. "And, um, tight?"

"You want me, to, um, start moving?" Connie asks, looking away and brushing a strand of hair out of the way of her eyes. "God, if my mom could hear me now..."

Steven snickers. "My moms would probably cheer me on. And, um, yeah. You can start."

"OK," Connie says. "Just tell me if it feels good, or if I'm going too fast or anything."

Steven nods, loosening her grip on Connie's thighs. Connie places both hands on Steven's shoulders, wobbling precariously as she moves her hands, and then begins to raise her hips. She feels Steven's cock sliding out of her, inch by inch, and she hears Steven's breath hitch. Every movement sends vibrations through Connie, making her clitoris ache with need, eager to be touched.

Then, once the head has almost slipped out of her, Connie lowers herself again, steadily but surely.

"How does it... how does it feel for you, Connie?" Steven asks her.

"I thought it'd hurt," she admits. "But it doesn't. It feels... really good."

Steven grins. "I'm glad, Connie."

With those words, Connie lowers herself the rest of the way, as deep onto Steven's cock as she can manage. Steven lets out a strained gasp as, holding tightly onto Steven's shoulders for support, Connie raises her hips again, letting Steven's cock slide out of her... and then lowers herself again. Steven's hips start to raise to match the slow, unsteady rhythm, Steven's hands rising up her thighs and gripping her midsection.

Connie lets out quick, shallow breaths as she feels Steven's cock slide in and out of her. She starts to feel sweat rolling down her brow, down her breasts, as she, perhaps unconsciously, leans forward, adjusting the angle of their thrusts. Every movement of Steven's cock into her is still strange, but she's becoming used to it, and pleasure is starting to build between her legs.

In moments, she finds herself leaning over Steven, her petite breasts hanging over Steven's much larger ones. Steven is starting to gasp and moan, every thrust of her hips becoming less controlled, more intense. Her grip on Connie's midsection becomes tighter, and Connie knows, considering Steven's strength, that she's trying her hardest to be gentle with her.

"Are you... are you OK?" Steven asks, still struggling to breathe.

Connie nods, barely able to breathe herself. "I'm... I'm fine. It feels good."

And she leans down the rest of the way, squishing their breasts together. They're so close that she can feel Steven's heartbeat against her chest. Steven's hands lower from her midsection to over her butt, pressing their bodies even closer together. She can feel the hardness of Steven's gem pressed against her stomach, so hot it almost burns, most of the light in the room suffocated as her stomach covers it.

She rolls her hips against Steven's cock, biting her lip at the feeling of it moving inside her, before she plants a slow, careful kiss on Steven's lips. Steven unsteadily kisses her back. Connie opens her mouth, and Steven moans into it as Connie, in a rhythm, raises and lowers her hips again, and again, and again, slowly picking up speed. She feels not just the pleasure, but happy in the knowledge that she's doing this with the woman she loves.

After a moment, Steven breaks away from the kiss, trying to speak. Her brow is covered in sweat. "Connie... Connie..."

"What... what is it, Steven?" she asks, while continuing to roll her hips up and down, up and down. Her breath is coming out in pants now.

"I'm... I'm close," Steven says, letting out another gasp as Connie lowers herself onto her cock again. " _Really_ close."

Connie nods, trying to control her breathing. The idea that Steven is about to have an orgasm, while inside her, because of what they're doing... even with the condom preventing her from actually coming inside her, it's enough to make her whole body shiver.

"I... I've got an idea," she stammers.

Steven looks confused. "What?"

Bracing Steven's shoulders, she stops rolling her hips and sits up, breathing heavily as she looks down at Steven's sweaty, naked body below her. Steven pants, her breath quickening with every movement she makes.

"Touch my breasts," Connie instructs, and Steven stops squeezing Connie's ass. Her hands tremble as she raises them to Connie's chest, their massive size easily covering Connie's breasts entirely. Connie lets out a soft gasp as Steven's huge fingers cross over her dark, sensitive nipples.

"Like... like this?" Steven asks.

Connie nods. "Yeah. Just like that."

Continuing to brace Steven's shoulders for leverage, she slowly raises herself off Steven's cock, lifting her hips until only the head is inside her.

"Ready?" she says.

Steven nods rapidly. "I'm... I'm ready."

And, gripping Steven's shoulders tightly, she slams her hips down onto Steven's cock, feeling it all enter her at once. She lets out a sharp gasp as most of it disappears into her, but it's nothing compared to the groan Steven lets out, her hands unconsciously squeezing Connie's breasts.

"Oh my _god,"_ Steven manages to say, and Connie takes that as encouragement. Glad for all the working out she still does, she lifts herself up again, as quickly as she can, and then slams herself down, being careful not to be too rough and hurt her. Steven lets out another groan, hands pressing up against Connie's breasts, squishing them against her chest.

Knowing Steven is enjoying this, and the feeling of Steven's hands against her breasts, sends a wave of pleasure through her body. Most of all, she thinks, she _wants_ this. She wants Steven to enjoy this as much as possible. She wants Steven to come like she never has before. She can feel herself getting wet again just as the thought - she wonders if she'll have another orgasm. Is that even possible?

"Don't... don't hold back," Connie says, and Steven nods. Connie thinks about how she wants to feel good too, even if she can't orgasm again. So instead of harshly slamming down on Steven's cock again, Connie instead starts grinding up against it, letting out tiny, sharp gasps as she feels it slide in and out of her, sticky with lube and her own wetness. The grinding feels so much better for her, and she can tell Steven is excited too - she stares at Connie with wide eyes, her hands lowering from Connie's breasts.

"Can... can I...?" she gasps out, reaching for Connie's midsection. She's so cute - Connie thinks - so polite, so attentive to her needs. She loves her so much. Connie nods happily, biting her lip.

Steven sits up and wraps her huge arms around Connie's waist, pulling Connie up as close to her as she can, pressing their breasts against each other. Once again, Connie can feel the rapid thump of her heartbeat, and there's something almost beautiful, even romantic about it, that Connie loves even more than the physical pleasure. Connie continues to grind against Steven's cock, and Steven grinds against her right back, thrusting her hips up into her.

"Connie... Connie... I..." she gasps.

"What... what is it...?"

"I love you! _I love you!"_

And then she feels Steven go stiff, her heart beating impossibly fast, her grip around Connie's waist tightening as she pulls Connie down onto her. Connie herself shudders, a huge smile crossing her face, as Steven's gem glows and glows...

And then all she can see is white light.

When she opens her eyes again, it's not with her eyes. _She_ has become _they,_ a singular naked body sprawled awkwardly along filthy bedsheets. They can feel something soaking wet beneath them, and between their legs is a throbbing sensation, a mixture of pain and pleasure.

"We fused?!" Stevonnie yells at nobody, rising up from the bed and running their fingers through their hair, before they break out into peals of laughter. "We fused!"

They grin, hugging themselves tightly, clutching their stomach.

"Well, I guess that was inevitable, huh?" they say to themselves. "Sex _is_ one of the most intimate things you can do with a partner."

"Yeah!" they reply to themselves. "But I still didn't think we'd fuse! This is weird. We haven't been naked like this in a long time."

"Not since we were stranded on that jungle planet. That was awkward. Remember how shy you were about bathing back then...?"

"Yeah," Stevonnie says, grinning as they scratch the back of their head. "But we were both little kids back then."

Stevonnie lifts both arms and stretches, yawning. They suddenly feel very tired, like they want to go right to sleep.

"We should take a shower. We're covered in..." They sniff the air. " _Stuff."_

"That's a good idea."

On unsteady legs, they get off the bed, noticing the discarded condom on the bedsheets. Their fusion must have... ejected it, for lack of a better word. They desperately hope that doesn't mean that they're going to get pregnant.

They walk to the bathroom, flicking on the light. When they do, the first thing they see is themselves in the mirror - they're still not used to Stevonnie as a fusion of two adult women, even though they'd both consider themselves non-binary as well. It's, to say the least, an odd combination of traits.

But, they think, they wouldn't have it any other way. To themselves, it's unique, irreplaceable, beautiful.

They cross the bathroom, their bare feet padding against the tiles, and touch the mirror's surface, pressing their hand against its reflection.

"I love you," they say. "So much."

They smile. "Me too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to various friends and the /r/fanfiction discord channel for helping me significantly with this fic!


End file.
